


When Fire And Water Meet

by MargieLena



Series: Voltron-Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sorry not sorry), Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety (Only Slighty Seen), M/M, Mutual Pining, Names 'Replaced' By Elements, No Character Names Used, Pining Keith (Voltron) (Not Mentioned In Story), Pining Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot, Someone Needs To Teach This Boy Not To Connect People With Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargieLena/pseuds/MargieLena
Summary: And then he saw him - the fire that could only belong to him. He'd missed him. Him and his way of doing things. So he followed him - not that he wouldn't have anyways, he wanted to help the one who should be as free as air - sprouting some stupid excuse to his friends.





	When Fire And Water Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there people! This is my first story on AO3, so I'm not completely sure how it works. Because of that, here's a free disclaimer.
> 
> -Disclaimer- I don't own Voltron. Unforunately, it belongs to DreamWorks and Netflix. If it did belong to me, Klance would already be canon.
> 
> P.S. This work was first posted on my Wattpad account.

When he first met him, he thought of fire. Burning brightly and lighting up the room, harmless unless provoked. And he was just a drop of water, he'd evaporate if he touched him. So he settled for making the fire brighter - bright enough to always be within his sight. And when the Garrison tried to contain him and his fire, he knew it wouldn't work. You see, fire needs air - _oxygen_ \- to exist, and his was missing. So it wasn't a surprise when he got expelled. And while he might have gone somewhere else, he had a feeling they'd meet again. After all, he could still see his fire everywhere he looked.

A year passed. He was sneaking out with his two best friends - earth, nature and water, a good combination - because 'they needed to bond' as their prisone- I mean commander had put it. Well, to be more accurate, they - earth and water - were following him (her, really, but he didn't know that yet) - nature - because they were going to get him (her) to sneak out, but he (she) was already doing that. When they found him (her), he (she) had set up some sort of equipment. He (she) said that the Garrison was lying and confirmed his suspicions. The people sent to Kerberos last year had been abandoned - _**left for dead**_. And that thought sca- _'is that a meteorite?'_. No, it was a spaceship... They went to investigate.

It was wrong, what they were doing. They should be back in their rooms, sleeping, not outside spying on- spying on the _**Garrison**_. But what these scientists were doing was worse. They'd knocked him - air - unconscious while he was scared and confused. They had to save him! As they - well, he (water), as earth was too scared - were going to do just that, there was an explosion (he would later find out it was a distraction). And then he saw him - the fire that could only belong to him. He'd missed him. Him and his way of doing things. So he followed him - not that he wouldn't have anyways, he wanted to help the one who should be as free as air - sprouting some stupid excuse to his friends. It stung him to know that he had been forgotten, like he wasn't important, when all he could he could do was think about his brightness - his fire. At least it made it easier to pretend he hated him, made it easier to see his fire up close, while staying far enough to not evaporate. Still... as he - fire - led them away in his hoverbike, he couldn't help but yearn for more. Even when he dropped them off a cliff (he knew what he was doing, but still!).

When he revealed to them what he'd been doing after he got expelled, he felt admiration. He did this _all alone_ , and his fire still burned brightly. But he also felt this strange sort of sadness - it made him want to make sure nothing ever happened to his fire. But he ignored it. And then he - air - woke up. And when his idol introduced himself to him, he was overjoyed. If only it could last. After they all knew about Voltron - that he and his mind as bright as his flames had discovered (he completely forgot about what he (she) - nature - had told them) - they built a tracker to find it. And they did. It was in the caves that he - who still managed to light up any and all rooms - had found. He almost had a heart attack when they were dropped into... a cave? But then he saw her. The blue lion. His lion. At first, he was reluctant to go closer, but when he saw him - his fire... wait... not _his_ fire... just... fir- anyways - he didn't want to be left behind (not again).

So he followed. And when he knocked and the barrier went down, he - water - rushed into the lion. And then... _Andthenhewasflyingherandthenshewasleadingthemsomewhereandthentheywhereinacastle_ \- was he panicking? He had gone on autopilot hadn't he...? It took him some time to adjust, but he understood what was happening. When he was on autopilot, he had flirted with her - he could only describe her as energy (quintessence?) - , which was perfect. He could disguise his crush on him - fire - with a crush on her. But even then... every time he saw him and his beautiful fire, he just wanted to kiss him. He wanted to push him up against the wall and ravish him. But he couldn't. He would evaporate. Fire and water just don't mix. If only he could stop himself... If only he could stop himself from wanting more. But he couldn't. So he took the risk. And it was the best decision of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it for my short one shot. I hope it wasn't that bad and i also hope that you enjoyed it! P.S. I might make a second chapter from Keith's point of view if this gets popular.


End file.
